Chilled
Chilled (チルド, Chirudo) is a space pirate known for possibly being the earliest leader of the Planet Trade Organization. He is Freeza's ancestor. Much like his descendants, his name is a pun on cold temperatures. Personality In The Anime In the anime, Chilled has similar characteristics to Freeza, being ruthless and killing his men for minor offences. However, he does show concern for his family when he told his soldiers before dying to warn his family about the threat of the Super Saiyan. In DragonBall Z Abridged In DragonBall Z Abridged, Chilled is marginally less ruthless than his anime counterpart and speaks in an incredibly high-pitched voice. He is shown to greatly abuse his commands such as saying that his men must take the names of fruit and learn dance choreography. He's also known to be a fan of wrestling, going so far as creating an event called "Wrestle Wednesdays", with the only known rule is that combatants must bring their own leotards. He is far more eccentric than Freeza, as when engaged by Bardock, he was more irritated that Bardock had failed to follow the aforementioned rule than that he had been attacked. He is shown to to care for his men somewhat, insisting on memorializing the deaths of his soldiers on Planet Plant, and believing that teaching them dance choreography would help them "style all over our opponent's balls." Biography Chilled is first seen in the special "Episode of Bardock" inside his ship, being told by one of his soldiers (Pineapple) about the deaths of Toobi and Kyabira. Sincerely upset by this, Chilled decides to honour their deaths by making the rest of his soldiers take the names of fruits and orders Pineapple to set course for Planet Plant. Upon arriving, Chilled and his men arrive at the village disguised as the Space Police. Chilled announces that they are looking for the man responsible for murdering two adversaries from the Frost planet. This causes the primitive Saiyans to become excited and starts singing to hail the "violent saviour" before getting rudely cut off by Chilled. The tyrant then orders his soldiers to execute the primitive Saiyans and burn down their houses so that he can take control of their planet and steal their healing medicine (he learned about their healing S.P.U.G. from his intel guy, Raisins). Before a soldiers can attack Dr. Dray, Bardock steps in and snaps his necks. Upon seeing Bardock, Chilled claims that he must be the one responsible for killing both of his men and takes off his cloak to reveal his identity. Upon seeing Chilled, Bardock mistakes him for Freeza and angrily punches him in the face. Chilled retaliates by kicking Bardock to the ground and starts crushing the Saiyan with his foot, scolding him for making a mockery of "Wrestle Wednesdays". Chilled then question Bardock on why the primitive Saiyans look up to him and gets a cold response from Bardock about looking like a giant purple and orange tampon. Having enough of Bardock, Chilled prepares to finish him off while Twopock rushes forward to protect the father of his unborn child (it's a long story). Chilled then fires the blast at Twopock instead, knocking him into a wall. As Chilled announces to finish off the Saiyan race, Bardock then remembers what he was thinking about earlier and asks Chilled what year is it. Chilled responds that it's the year 2222, but shows no knowledge on what the phrases B.C. of A.D. mean, finally making Bardock realize that he's in the past. Enraged by the stupidity of the whole situation, Bardock transforms into a Super Saiyan, greatly increasing his power. Shocked but unfazed by the transformation, Chilled proceeds to launch a barrage of energy blasts at Bardock covering the area with smoke. Believing he has won, Chilled starts gloating, but is left with a surprised look on his face as he sees Bardock walking through the smoke unscathed. The tables eventually turn on Chilled as Bardock easily gains the upper hand and starts pummeling him around before kicking him into the sky. Enraged, Chilled fires a huge energy blast at Bardock, but became engulffed by the Super Saiyan's own blast, sending the galactic tyrant flying into space. Later on, Chilled is seen back inside his ship and uses the last of his strength to announce that all of their elite warriors must learn dance choreography and style all over their opponent's force before dying. Minions of Chilled Quotes Pineapple: Lord Chilled! The vital sensors in the blasters of the two scouts you just sent... Chilled: Shshshshshshsh... Continue. Pineapple: ...have ceased transmission. We believe they’re dead! Chilled: *gasp* Outrageous! In honor of their deaths, my men shall now and forevermore be given the names of fruits! Pineapple! Bring us to Planet Plant! Pineapple: So, am I Pineapple? Chilled: Yes! -- "Episode of Bardock" ---- Chilled: We are looking for the man who assassinated two emissaries from the Frost Planet. Dr. Dray: You mean the violent savior? Primitive Saiyan: All hail the violent savior! (all primitive Saiyans start singing) Chilled: No! None of that! Shame on you! I wish to meet this man so that I may reward him. Dray: I thought you said you wanted to arrest him. Chilled: I CHANGE MY MIND A LOT! Execute them. -- "Episode of Bardock" ---- Chilled: That's right! Continue to blow up the houses! We will avenge my men and take control of this planet! Also we want your healing medicine. Dr. Dray: How did you hear about our S.P.U.G.? Chilled: Because of Raisins! Raisin is my intel guy. Soldier: Now give us your S.P.U.G. or we’ll beat it out of ya. Chilled: (holds up a video camera) And I'll record the whole thing! -- "Episode of Bardock" ---- Bardock: Hey! You! What year is it? Chilled: 2222. Bardock: B.C. or A.D.? Chilled: The hell are those? Bardock: I’m in the f***ing past. -- "Episode of Bardock" ---- (Bardock had just grabbed both of Chilled's hands) Chilled: Please don’t break my butt. Bardock: Okay. Chilled: Truly? Bardock: No. -- "Episode of Bardock" ---- Chilled: You petulant, impudent, contemptuous whoooooore! Bardock: (starts charging an energy blast) You mad, bro? Chilled: A little! Thank you for asking! (launches his own energy blast) Bardock: Then maybe you should chill! (throw energy blast) Chilled: I’m always chilled! Oh... I get it-- (gets hit by blast) NOOOOooooooo... -- "Episode of Bardock" ---- Chilled: Before I die, I have one...one more decree. All of our most elite warriors must learn dance choreography. Got to style...all over...our opponents'...force... -- "Episode of Bardock" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:F.A.G. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Weirdos Category:Freeza's soldiers